Selfishness and Love
by orthodoxaslove
Summary: what happens when Inuyasha's parents return for a week, and Kikyo and Kagome finally battle it out?
1. Strange Happenings

**Selfishness and Love**

Sighing Inuyasha sat up in the tree branches of his favorite tree, the Go-Shimboku, he shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't the familiar thawed bark his back had become so accustomed to over the years causing his distress, it was awaiting the return of a certain Miko that was making him so uneasy.

No matter how many times he watched her go through the well, he couldn't stop himself from worrying what could happen to her whilst out of his sight. Though of course, being the big bad hanyou that he was, Inuyasha would never admit that. Thus, just like every other time, they had had an argument over whether it was really important to go back for someone called Yuka's birthday.

_ Three days_ he thought grumpily. _What the hell is a '"sleepover" anyhow?! _He thought seething. He had tried to guilt her into staying, the jewel shattering **was** her fault after all. But in the end, he had lost, as he always did. One would think one would learn not to fight with someone who called him an insensitive jerk and then not so sensitively sat him before making their escape through the well. Although some may argue that thinking is a dangerous pastime.

The hanyou shifted again restlessly, letting escape what had to be the millionth sigh. _Where the hell is she? Its been three days, time.is.up._ Now Inuyasha had taking to staring at the well, willing it to glow that sapphire blue. Though he would never admit it, the reason he hated her leaving so much, had nothing to do with the shards. (A/N gasps you don't say!)

You see, it didn't take long for Inuyasha to figure out he was madly in love with the beautiful Kagome. In fact, he had pretty much figured it out the day he first tried to send her away. He soon realized that there was no containing Kagome. After traveling with her for 3 years, his stubbornness was starting to rub off on her.

_It's like every time I try to send her away, she comes back more determined then before… _he thought with a smirk. _Not that I really mind…_

But his thoughts were abruptly cut off when a certain scent Inuyasha knew so well stumbled across his nose. "Hello? InuYasha?" he herd as he jumped down from his beloved tree.

He strode over to were her scent was emitting from and poked his head over the lip of the well. The moment she saw him a warm smile immediately spread across her face. "Hi…" she stated weakly giving him a small wave. He, however, didn't return her greeting, and jumped down, without saying a word grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. _This thing gets heaver and heaver every time doesn't it? _he thought eyeing the worn and tattered, abnormally yet conveniently large, yellow backpack.

"Took you long enough this time," He said bluntly. "I almost came and got you myself!" Kagome sighed deeply before she replied through gritt teeth,

"I can't help it if I stay longer then you want me to when I visit my friends and family Inuyasha. Besides, it was her birthday, and they're my friends!"

"We're your friends!" he fired back steamily, _just what is she trying to say anyway?! _

"I_ know _that! But you cannot deny I'm here more then I am there, and sometimes I miss them, just like sometimes I miss you. Is that a crime?" she asked letting some of her irritation leak through, _he always has to go and ruin my good mood _she thought bitterly.

Inuyasha couldn't help the blush that instantly stained his cheeks at her implication, _m-missed me? _Seeing as the somewhat angry girl was turning back to him he had to consciously force his eyes back to their normal size and turned his head while his blush retreated. "Feh… whatever." he breathed and grabbed her around her middle jumping out of the well. Once they were successfully out, he let her go and asked "Ready to go?"

Another smile slowly spread itself across her soft features as she nodded. "Yeah, let's go." And with that the headed towards Kaede's hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About ten minutes after they reached the village they were leaving. Even though the group had already defeated Naraku, they still had yet to find the rest of the shards. InuYasha, not being one to stay still for long, insisted that since Kagome spent too much time in her world they would have to start right away. After Shippo received his lollipop and Kaede was bade goodbye, they were off. As Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, she couldn't help but notice that something was obviously different about Miroku and Sango.

As they routinely climbed onto the transformed Kirara's back, she noticed Sango's cheeks slightly redden when she climbed onto the feline. Miroku fallowed suit as usual, but instead of putting his staff around Sango and holding the ends, he propped it against his shoulder and intertwined his fingers around her middle.

And involuntary gasp escaped her lips when she saw Sango's blush intensify, but instead of slapping him, a sheepish smile spread slightly across her face. InuYasha fallowed her gaze and let out a snort and a smirk and he whispered "Weird huh? They've been like that since the day after you left."

"Really?" she asked surprise evident in her voice and the hanyou nodded. _We defiantly need to go to the hot springs later…_she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been traveling for a couple of minutes when InuYasha stopped and sniffed, dropping an unsuspecting Kagome in the process. "InuYasha!" she yelled trying to regain her balance from the unexpected fall. Fallowing his gaze she continued "_What_ is your problem?! at least warn someone before you-" then she stopped.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked getting worried. But before anyone could react she took off in a sprint towards smoke flooding over the treetops. She ran through bushes and between trees not bothering to notice the new scrapes her legs were acquiring. Everyone was close behind when Kagome saw something that made her stomach lurch.

She saw a man come out after a little boy, _no younger then Sota, _she thought. No, the man had **pushed **the boy out of the hut, and what Kagome saw next horrified her. The man grabbed something off his pants and appeared to be scolding the boy when his head snapped towards the hut where a woman stumbled out. She was crying and her face looked terrified as she looked from the man to the boy and she began saying something as though she was pleading. "Shut up woman!" Kagome heard the man roar as he backhanded her across the face making her head slam into the doorframe knocking her unconscious. The boy flinched but kept his head buried in his arms as he remained lying on his stomach as if waiting for the worst to come. The man raised his belt, and Kagome, panting from running so fast, dove into sight as he slammed it down with amazing force.

She covered the boys' body with her own and there was a loud

CRACK!

Only to be fallowed by a sharp cry of pain.

Authors Note: Hehe, my first cliffhanger! So, what do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated! Flamers are frowned upon, but I guess a little.. ehhem.. _constructive criticism _wouldn't be so bad ;)


	2. Never Leave My Sight

Inuyasha lurched to a stop immediately when he smelt the smoke. _What's going on? _He thought, trying not to breath the smell of sulphur in through his nose. Turning his head he saw a lone hut surrounded by nothing but trees_. There's no village around here…_ he thought before watching Kagome dart around him and towards said hut. He knew that he could have caught up with her easily if he wanted to, but curiosity getting the better of him he slowed his pace allowing her a little lead way. (A/n: Haha curiosity and the dog! Get it? Cuz it killed the... cat? Ahem, anyhow...)

His ears swivelled towards Kagome's destination to hear a woman pleading, "No please! It wasn't his fault, don't!" he then herd the man yell fallowed by something that sounded like skin slapping skin, and a _thunk_. This wasn't right, and Kagome just kept getting closer and closer to the potential danger. Inuyasha hastily quickened his pace, trying desperately to get to kagome before she- _is that, _he sniffed the air, _blood? SHIT! _"Kagome! Get the fuck back here! NOW!" he was right behind her when she leapt over a wall of low bushes he had yet to notice and almost caused him a face plant in the dirt. A wobbly Inuyasha hopped on one foot as he stumbled out of the bushes trying to regain his balance, saw something he wish he'd never have to witness even again. Kagome dove over the boy cowering on the ground and used her body to shield him as a towering man brought down the leather with a loud snap.

The metallic smell of blood that hit Inuyasha's sensitive nose was not one that he hadn't smelt before, but the sheer amount that this girl was losing in such a small amount of time was nothing short of terrifying.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kagome panted as the leather connected with her back. She felt her shirt immediately rip open and felt blood trickle down her sides as the flesh of her back was torn along with her garment.. The man was so full of rage and twisted enjoyment that he seemed not to notice that he didn't hit his initial target. Again he brought the belt down and smacked it upon her back, and when the second cry seemed to fulfill his whim, he raised it yet again.

This time however, instead of connecting with the already wounded flesh he had anticipated, it connected with Inuyasha's wrist, where he purposefully let it coil its self around his arm. The man seemed to finally pull out of his revere by not hearing a shriek of pain when he was knocked onto his back by an overpowering force that ripped the strap right out of his hand.(some might call said force: Inuyasha dreamy sigh)

Tossing the weapon aside Inuyasha walked right up to the man, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground with tremendous ease. His eyes momentarily flashed red making the man gasp. He could not control his anger. Who did this bastard think he was? Harming his Kagome like that?! The unpleasant smell of Kagome's blood was driving his demon side wild with fury. Without hesitation he threw the man as hard as he could into a tree trunk watching with slight satisfaction as he slid out of the crater it made on impact slowly with a small _thump _as he landed.

He just lay there, sprawled out at the trees trunk, obviously unconscious, but Inuyasha didn't care. He would have no remorse beating the pulp out of a defenseless man who just attacked two woman and a child right in front of his very eyes. As he advanced on him, he herd a pleading whimper that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Iny…yasha.." he immediately spun on his heal to see Sango and Miroku squatting beside the unconscious woman at the doorway of the hut in his peripheral vision before landing on a certain miko. He steadily made his way toward the scent that made his stomach lurch, the smell that was proof of his unreliableness. He had failed to protect her, he would never forgive himself.

Kagome shakily lifted her limp body off of the terribly shaking boy. Still panting and bleeding steadily, she made sure she was completely off of the boy before she let her arms give out, her body falling limply back to the ground. "Its okay," she whispered to the boy, pasting a reassuring smile "everything is okay, your safe now." He gave a quick nod, but his eyes traveled to the woman in the doorway. Finally realizing why he looked so concerned she added "You're mother is going to be fine as well." she told him.

Feeling a familiar aura approaching she shifted slightly to see her savior. She knew he was going to yell at her for running off, and call her stupid for risking her life protecting the boy. But she didn't care._ Once aging _she thought smirking, _he steps in just in time_. She smiled fondly at the memory of him boldly grabbing the belt and pulling the man right off his feet.

"Kagome.." He whispered as he knelt down beside her, letting his eyes roam over her. Seeing the worry and devastation in his eyes she immediately set out to comfort him.

"I'll be fine InuYasha. Nothing Keade cant handle." she smiled weakly, hoping that it would calm him down a bit, but she winced. He noticed.

"Can I lift you?" he asked quietly. This was making her worried. Inuyasha was hardly the gently type. Why wasn't be being brash and scolding her for intentionally throwing herself into harms way? Why wasn't he mentioning the fact that they had jewel shards to find and her being injured was just wasting them more precious time?

"Uhm, I-I think so…"And once again she shakily used her arms to lift her upper body. InuYasha didn't waste anytime, he immediately got in front of her just as her arms gave out and she fell onto his chest. If the circumstances were different, they both would have blushed. But InuYasha was to concerned and Kagome was to distracted with a searing pain that traveled along he back in two different directions every time she moved. Kagome whimpered slightly as he began gathering her against his body. He reached his arms down below her butt making sure to avoid the slashes on her back, leaning her torso against his chest like one would hold a child. Her hands were fisted in his shirt up by her mouth where she was squeezing so tight her knuckles turned white.

Miroku and Sango had managed to get the boy and his mother onto a transformed Kirara's back. "I'll get you back as soon as I can Kagome, I promise." And with a soft nod… there was blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome awoke two hours later, she was glad to be in a familiar room Keade had usually left aside for patients. She was also glad to see that a certain hanyou was in the corner in his usual position with his sward perched against his shoulder. She attempted a warm smile but when she looked towards the window the light make her head ache immediately. Unable to control herself she let out a weak gurgle "AAKKK." _Who turned on the sun?_ she thought grumpily. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, squatting down blocking the celestial object she was mentally cursing, he surprised her by reaching down to massage her temples skillfully, slowly soothing away the pain.

"You lost a lot of blood," he explained in a whisper, pushing a cup towards her he said "drink this. Keade knew you'd wake up with a head ache." he held the cup to her lips, helping her take a sip.

Kagome whimpered, it was repulsive. "I know," he told her smoothing the hair away from her face "just two more." he commanded gently.

After she was finished swallowing the vile liquid, she couldn't help feeling better almost instantly. Looking up at Inuyasha with nothing but gratitude she finally managed that warm smile "Thanks." she told him simply. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and she almost gasped at what she saw. He had so many emotions swimming in those beautiful golden orbs of his, and none of them were appealing. She saw sadness, regret and... _guilt? _"What's wrong?"

Shaking his head slightly he looked down at the floor. What was she thanking him for? Just look at her for goodness sakes! He hadn't gotten there in time, he let her get hurt."I- I'm sorry Kagome." _Sorry? _a bewildered Kagome thought._ What in the world is he talking about? _Noticing her puzzled expression he shook his head again."I was too late. You just ran away, I didn't even realize!" his voice was so low Kagome hardly even herd him, he was talking more to himself then he was her. "I'm such a baka! I failed you. I'm so sorry…" he trailed off staring down at the ground.

"What?! Inuyasha, no! You did _not_ fail anyone! You came just in the knick of time, just like you always do! Don't you dare blame yourself because I ran on without you. I made that decision on my own and wouldn't have stopped even if you told me to." She stated firmly "After everything you've done for me, all the times you risked you life for mine? Inuyasha... I am so _grateful _for... well, everything ." Inuyasha snapped his head up to stare at her. He was a little more then shocked to hear her say that, but before he could even think up a coherent response, Sango walked in. (A/N, of course she does.)

"Kagome!" the girl yelled in surprise, "Your awake!" she said dumbly, Inuyasha couldn't help the immediate reaction of rolling his eyes. Knelling down beside her Sango grasped her hand gently "How are you feeling?" Kagome smiled at her friend

"I've been better, but I think I'll live" Sango nodded giving her an uneasy smile at her unfortunate choice of words. Just an hour ago they were all worried that she _wouldn't._

"That was extremely brave of you, you know," the demon slayer said quietly, then she gave her a puzzled look "What was it that made you run off anyway? Was it the smoke?" Kagome furrowed her brow.

"I don't know really" she said slowly, then looked up at the girl who was still protectively grasping the miko's hand. "I just remember feeling like something wasn't right. So I ran and... well, you know the rest."

Sango took in a deep breath, she did indeed, and it wasn't something she'd likely forget.

"Well..." she said in an attempt to stop the tears from falling at the fresh memory "maybe we should just call it maternal instincts." She was rewarded when she watched her friend turn slightly pink. Sango let out a bark of laughter, but was interrupted with Kagome's reply.

"Well you'd know better then me, wouldn't you? You and Miroku seemed pretty cozy on Kirara the other day I seem to recall." she told her cheekily and couldn't contain the smirk that slid across her face as she watched the blush spread from her neck up to her eyebrows. Unable to come up with a response Sango just glared at the miko who had started to giggle. Apparently laughter wasn't as good a medicine as everyone claimed it to be, for it made Kagome's back feel like it was splitting all over again.

"Kagome?!" Sango asked the moaning girl helplessly "Keade!" the old woman came rushing in and immediately began working some ointment onto an almost unconscious Kagome's back as gently as she could.

Unbeknown to the occupants of the room, Inuyasha stood in the doorway watching the whole thing. Never in his life had he felt so useless. He couldn't let this happen again, he wouldn't. He made a vow right then and there, _from this day on, I will never let you out of my sight._


End file.
